


Pussy Fever

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Series: LowRes [18]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Face Sitting, Medical Roleplay, Mild Injury, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Roleplay, constumes, dirty talk that sorta works, nerds doing sexy stuff, nurse outfit, rough oral, slight exhibitionism, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Summary: Wrench convinces LowRes to wear a nurse outfit while he recovers from a sprained ankle and as usual, he's gonna milk this for all it's worth.Anon #1 asked: the end of Submission Mission, where Low sits on his face? is... extremely up my alley >_> very much so. So my request is just for something with a lot more face sitting. preferably with a little bit of squirting? and not necessarily with Wrench being submissive, but just being reeeeal into it (as we all know he is) Thank youAnon #2 asked: Roleplay! wrench gets hurt on a mission and low has to play nurse (nurse uniform included!) while he gets better, sorry if this has already been done! Love your work!A/N: Sorry to say there is no squirting in this one, but some mention and Wrench totally wants it to happen of course. Hope you like it, Anon! Please see tags for any warnings. <3





	Pussy Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



“You must be stoned if you think I’m wearing that,” you mutter, and glare at the offending outfit, not really believing your eyes but then again, it’s Wrench so, yeah… never mind. He so would do something like this. He’s like the ‘milking-it king’ so when it turned out he’d sprained his ankle during some parkour rooftop evasions, you were prepared for Wrench to use this as battle fodder, but not to this crafty extent. 

“Please? Pleeeeaaaaassseeee?? - pretty please? PLEASE?!”

Apparently, the look on your face says no, but Wrench can wear you down, especially when it’s already something you’d have done on your own if the idea hit you first. Dressing up in something funny was the least unconventional kink the anarchist had but for some reason, you’re evading his request. Maybe you’re reluctant because it wasn’t you who’d initially thought about it? Kinda seemed like a great opportunity only to end up wasting it without playing along, and all over some prideful bullshit too, but you can’t completely give in just yet. 

At the moment you wanna say ‘no’ out of some misguided spite, so you cross your arms, tap your converse toes and glare at him below some messy bangs as if you don’t secretly wanna be his sexy nurse for the day. 

“Look,” you tell him pointedly as he pouts with a massive erection hidden behind faded jeans and an expanded zipper, “If I wear this, it’ll turn into a thing and this - it’s just so fucking nineties I can’t even. Did you watch a hot nurse skin flick as an impressionable youth or something?

”Semantics. I just want the full, patient treatment. Is that so much to ask? ALSO, I lost a foot-“

“You twisted your ankle,” you tell him plainly, “Which means you’ll be fine in two days, probably less, and I can take care of you without wearing this stupid outfit, or pretending to take your temperature rectally when we both know you’re a scorcher.”

To a slightly flushed looking Wrench, you grin and wag your brows, but he shakes off whatever blush he was about to get lost in rather quickly; turning on the blue puppy eyes like he’d been a good dog in a past life. It works way too well. 

You purse your lips and look down at the nurse outfit again, practically hearing his brain chanting ‘yes, yes, yes’ like a mass audience cheering his loosely convincing plan to blossom. 

The outfit in question is a slutty nurse costume that, while well made with breathable cotton, is super short and right out of a Skinemax movie. There was even a little hat with a Red Cross on it, just like those shitty Halloween costumes that those basic bitches wore in high school. The stockings were kinda hot though… You’ve never had Wrench do anything to you in stockings, and honestly, you can’t remember wearing them ever. 

On the couch, Wrench shoves his shoulders down and pretends to whimper as his propped up leg shifts over the three-story pillow tower beneath his calf. Ugh, as if he’s in any pain thanks to the tabs he was graciously fed an hour ago.

“What if I do a little ‘french kissing’ while you wear the French Nurse outfit?” Wrench mentions and as though his tone doesn’t say it well enough, he wiggles his tongue between a peace sign and smirks, “Ya know, just to sweeten the blood pact. Park that juiciness over here, dumpling!” He says it all while digging his shoulders down into the sofa cushions as if he’s getting in proper position… and damn him, but it’s getting you wet enough to actually consider taking him up on his offer. 

Dammit, why’s he gotta be so hot, you think; nearly agreeing at the idea of getting a tongue lashing from the ‘Pussy Destroyer’ himself. Even if it means wearing this outfit, you’re more than tempted. It’s been a while since Wrench has eaten you out… as much as he swears he doesn’t mind probably even likes it, the weirdo - you just can’t bring yourself to let his mouth anywhere near your cunt when you’re on your period, but now that it’s officially been over for two days… you’re more than a little weak in the knees over the idea. 

“HA!” he announced with a fist pump and all his teeth gleaming, “I can see that the ‘Wet Wrench Special’ has more than enticed the scrumptiously apple-cheeked, LowRes. Bring it on in, sugar donut! I wanna wreck that cun-”

“Oh, my god. Dude. That’s not...” you fluster and mutter into silence as he flicks his tongue again, stretching the wet pink muscle to its full length just to see you redden, “what? -ugh!”

You fold your arms and hide your neck in your shoulders with a glare cut across the HQ as if you don’t wanna just jump him right now, nurse outfit be damned, “First of all, that’s a French Maid outfit you’re thinking of and why would-“

“Pfffffffff- you know you wanna.” Wrench urges from the sofa, licking his lips like the cat that ate the canary, “Just think about the down under french kissing, right? Think about it. Nomnomnomnom!”

“Why do I love you?”

“No’idea!” He replies in one high chirp, “I always assumed brain damage from that car accident, but now I think I have the world’s best super power. LowRes seduction powers!!” He fiddles his fingers over his stomach like a shitty Jedi trying to convince her that this is totally the outfit she’s looking for and bounces his eyebrows fetchingly before tapping his chin with an arched brow. 

“Look, not that I don’t love your oral skills,” you so do, “but this… I don’t think… what if I look dumb?”

Wrench looks genuinely surprised by that, which just makes you feel a little silly. He sits up a bit and pins a grave look your way, “You could LITERALLY wear a Cheesy Mart shopping bag and still be the hottest fucking thing this side of Icarus - and yes, it’s a real star. Look it up, but not now…”

You tap your converse toe and rub a thumb on your blush with a slight frown.

“... cause right now” he continues, sliding back down on the sofa, “you’re gonna come sit on this fucked up face and get a tongue lashing, with or without the outfit. I wanna drown in that pussy right. Fucking. Now.” 

You stand there, arms crossed and drop your hands over your stomach, feeling it flutter like a shit load of butterflies just fucking each other to death.

“Okay,” you whisper only for Wrench to inhale like someone punched him in the liver and groan like you just sucked a load of cum out of his dick. You blush harder when he starts tugging off the vest; studs and leather sliding heavily to the floor. The way Wrench starts combing his white-bleached bangs back over his forehead, prepping for a face fuck, just sends more gummy heat down between your legs and stains of blood under the skin of your cheeks. He’s so shameless sometimes… and yeah, you fucking love it.

“Oh, hell yeah,“ he whispers, “... come on. Don’t make me beg, please.”

“Look, I’m about to do something, and if you mention it to Marcus, I will step on your balls so hard,” you threaten and point at him until his lashes flutter as if even that would get him off, but he keeps his mouth shut and listens.

“I’m gonna put this stupid thing on because I love you, but it’s coming off when the go-kart thing is over… like, no later than three, so you better enjoy the next two hours.”

“Yeah, BUT they’re gonna be gone past four-”

“The deal is, we burn this thing before anyone gets back… yes, or no?”

“Yes. A thousand times - YES! Wrench Jr. Junior is at neuranium-strength, and the tongue is moistened to perfection,” he says, wiggling his spine down the width of the sofa until his head is stuffed between armrest and cushion; leg kicked up on the pillow fort looking fine and not hurt at all. Wrench pulls at the button on his jeans, snaps the copper dimple free and pulls the zipper down while eyeing up your hips and legs in the skinny jeans like you’re already naked… or wearing the outfit. You can’t help but blush when he pulls his hard dick out, spits in his other palm and starts tugging on the pierced, distended head. 

“... just don’t jizz on your jeans, cause you left the rest of them at the valley house,” you mutter half-heartedly and grab the outfit off the table top, “I really don’t want to explain why I had to ‘borrow’ Marcus’ track pants from his locker again.”

“I’ll be gentlemanly about any jizz or cum-like fountain jets tonight. Scouts honor,” Wrench says, and lifts up the fingers horns in all seriousness while giving his beautiful dick some sweet tender loving care; narrowed blue eyes running over every inch of skin you reveal while slipping out of the jeans and rat fink hoodie. Just to see him groan, you finger the soaked crotch of your underwear, dragging it hard through your folds with a little whimper. 

He blinks hazily, licks his lips and toys with the piercing besetting the underside of cockhead as you tug the black cotton down and kick them under the coffee table. It never loses its majesty - the whole ‘getting Wrench’s attention so easily’ thing, and it always makes you feel like an unstoppable amazonian badass. 

With zero fanfare, you unclip your bra, note the way his hips jerk and his fist squeezes all that thick cock while tugging the metal. You bend low to grab the crisp white outfit up, unfold it slow enough to hear him start panting and undo all the buttons down the middle. 

Naked, and feeling less awkward than you’d thought you’d be, you shoulder on the open outfit and toss your hair out of the way, pop the little collar and start buttoning it up from mid-thigh and up.

“It’s actually kinda soft,” you remark, grinning under your bangs while Wrench mumbles something about you being a big tease but loving you anyway. Making him wait for it is fun, but both of you know how wet you are, it’s already showed and when you finally get to the button just above your breasts, your feeling about ready to sit on his dick rather than his face. 

The white material is snug, interlaced with some kind of polyester, but it’s still comfortable and thin and doesn’t feel scratchy like you’d expect cheap Halloween costume material to be. At least when Wrench buys something for himself - involving you particularly - he makes sure it’s high quality.

“... umm,” Wrench brain-farts, “so I made a promise about controlling some jizz shots or whatever, and that’s… gonna be hard. I mean, it’s already hard enough to duel with a rhino but, uhhhhh-”

“Just try to keep it off the couch, you know how well Josh handled that last time,” you reply while rolling the glossy stocking up over your knee.

“Can we agree you’re taking too long?”

You smirk, stick your tongue out at him as he lays there with a black-socked foot propped up and a cock red with blood in both his hands. The look of hunger on his splotchy face actually makes you roll the other stocking up faster - makes you clip the hat on your head and pose there with your hands on your hips; smirking as sexily as you can manage. It’s silly as fuck, but that’s kinda part of the charm.

Wrench raked his teeth across his lips, licks them shiny, and eye fucks you hard enough you can feel your skin tingle. So, another kink you can add to the list of ones he has. Sometimes you wonder if Wrench is just a plethora of them or if most guys have many, but are way too reserved to talk about them. Maybe they have girlfriends who are grossed out or insulted or… meh, you actually don’t give a shit because Wrench starts jerking himself off with messy, wet sounds and moans and asks you, chokingly ‘please, let me eat you out’ and it’s too much to keep prolonging his torture.

“It’s been like four hours since I’ve eaten anything,” he admits and swallows audibly, “and I’m fucking starved.”

“That’s rather inappropriate… sir? You should watch your language, Mr. Wrench,” you tell him and smirk when he pokes his tongue out between his teeth, flicks it again, “... or-or I won’t give you your medicine.” 

It’s the worst roleplay talk you can imagine, but that doesn’t seem to bother Wrench, who just sinks further into the sofa. He gives his cock a long, meaty stroke and reaches down to cup his balls inside his open jeans. 

He grins and plays along, “I’m suuuuper sick, though and if I don’t get that pussy, I’ll flatline or some shit. So get up here and ride this chud-face. Wait- yeah, medicine. I neeeeeeed my medicine you smutty, nurse… fuck… I could cum right now.”

“Please, contain yourself, Mr. Wrench,” you whisper while stepping towards him, hips bopping ridiculously, “we wouldn’t want you making a mess.”

Under his breath, Wrench growls, “... you are way to good at this shit,” and turns his head as you stand beside him, toying with the white outfit hem, giving him an unabashed view of your moist cunt. Another swipe of his tongue across his lower lips and his mouth parts as you lift a stocking-clad knee.

You’ve sat on Wrench’s face enough times by now that the awkwardness you’d felt the first few times is but a memory. Plus, add a bit of dommy-nurse roleplay, and you’re in a weirdly confident state of mind. Mindful of jostling his leg and subsequently his foot, you stuff your knee beside his shoulder - careful and precise - rest the back of a thigh over his collarbone and sit down until his nose is level with your mound and his tongue is reaching desperately to delve through silky flesh.

“... ready for your medicine now?” You ask, feeling oddly dizzy as he groans around his tongue and nods; reaching further but only getting a taste when you nudge forward. His tongue flicks, just the barest touch that makes you gasp. 

“Come’on - come on, Low. Sit on it,” he begs, wringing his dick with strokes behind you as his eyes dial in on your exposed slit. Just that one brush of his tongue leaves you tingled - so sensitive you hesitate a moment before running four fingers through his bangs, lean back over him and push your cunt over his open mouth. A rattling groan vibrates your flesh, and with a fist full of his shiny locks, you rock your hips over his tongue, feeling each firm rub and swipe of his dexterous muscle with hyper-clarity. 

Wrench slurps and opens his wider mouth under your cunt, dragging his tongue up and down, darts it up through tight inner muscles just to hear you gasp before grabbing an ass cheek. You startle - inhale a cry - and brace a hand on the armrest while cinching his hair tighter, working with his motions as he forces you to ride his lower face harder… faster… stroking yourself over chin, lips, tongue and hooked nose. 

“... hah’having fun, yet? Do you-” you can’t form words anymore; eyes rolling back for a moment as the nourishing pleasure and rough grinding channels some of that domination-hormones you’d felt a few times before. Wrench responds with a super submissive sound and noisily slurps; feasting. It’s like the best porn, but real and to be quite honest, this right here is hitting a lot of kinks at once.

Spine bowing, you let loose a litany of whimpers and moans. 

You scrape your nails over his scalp; combing back sweaty hair and watch his eyes flutter upwards. Wrench stares hotly as his tongue peeks up under the smooth flesh of your mound, and laps, darting back inside you when he gets the chance. The wonderfully destructive anarchist knows precisely what you like and refuses to go slow. Warm licks hit your clit just right. His lips suck on anything and everything he can snatch in his mouth. For a second it’s too much, but Wrench yanks on your ass while jerking himself off behind you, and it’s obvious enough what he wants… so you gulp away any remaining nerves and give it to him.

The thing you do for love - awesome, fulfilling things that you both can enjoy. 

His breath blows out his nostrils like a charging bull as you grind hard over his mouth, feeling his teeth dig into spit-slickened flesh. You blush at the first hard jab of teeth, glance at the stairwell because you’re always nervous someone’s gonna show up in the middle of things, and bear down over him with hot slicing motions just to feel the scrape of his lower grooves a little harder. 

Without warning, Wrench shakes his head between your thighs, motoring his lips across your folds and nuzzles in until sweat paints his brow. The pale skin around his browline reddens. For a moment you worry he’s gonna suffocate himself under your cunt but then Wrench spreads his jaw, shoves his tongue right under your clit and takes a big nasally inhale. He holds it in - his chest expanding under your ass - and grabs you with both hands by the hips to further crush and drag you over his mouth. His fingers coil the white nurse outfit bunched up around your waist, jerks you down by the creases and a button pops open, letting cool air in over your belly button. 

You can only imagine the swollen state of his dick, laying lonely on his stomach, being left behind because Wrench wants you riding his face harder more than he wants to cum. The desire makes you shiver - makes you recall all those times Wrench ignored his own pleasure just to bring you a plethora of it… sometimes more than you thought you could handle.

One hand runs down your thigh - gliding over silky stocking material - and grasps the meat just above your knee. 

Indulgent, heady sounds leak up inside your cunt as Wrench devours you, and strokes both your thighs as they tense with each rock of your hips. He drags his calluses through the fine mesh until skinny runs marr the material. It’s rough without being violent. It’s also primal. Just the way he destroys the stockings with coarse, gentle hands is bringing you so fucking close. 

“You’re making me - you’re gonna make me… fuck - okay, yeah. Yes,” you gasp and stare down at him, meeting wicked blue eyes and the rotating red of a frenzied tongue as you seesaw on his face. It’s really… really good… and sorta embarrassing for how hard he wants you riding him, but it’s a background concern at best because you can feel the pleasure starting to center and form; pressure condensing. 

You release his bangs, grab the armrest behind his head and brace yourself with both palms while pitching further downward until his teeth jab above the hood of your clit. That orgasmic tickle flares. 

Wrench flattens his tongue, releases your thighs to bear down on his face without his guidance, setting a punishing rhythm over his lower face as hard as you want… as hard as he can take and wants and needs. Wrench grunts, breaths staggering and starts stroking that lovely cock behind you like he’s trying to put out a forest fire. 

Still fucking his face, you twist your head around, throw a look over your shoulder, and watch him beat off until his fingers practically blur. He cups the flared, pierced head in one palm, stroking it like a worry stone while giving the length swift, epic strokes. It looks about ready to explode.

“Don’t cum until I tell you to,” you gasp, slashing your hips to and fro until Wrench stops trying to play catch up with his tongue and just sticks it out; poised against your rubbing clit. He starts bleeding growling moans under you while his fist strangles his cock until the head turns a deep, ruddy purple. Any hesitation is gone, and he’s too close to stop now. Mindless, you think. 

“Bad,” you gasp, “fucking… patient!”

Wrench’s mouth hums against you as bumpy taste buds glide under your cunt, and a sudden hot splatter of cum hits your ass. Trails of warm jizz paint down the curves to where you’re stuttering over his upper chest. The sudden throaty groan that muffles beneath sodden, slippery flesh forces the pressure to contract, tremble and expand; pulling you blissfully apart. 

Wrench’s hard fingers grab your backside - stained in his cum - and works you over lips, tongue and teeth until you're shaking in his grip, sobbing and struggling away from the painful goodness. You gasp his real name like he’s never going to stop. You need him to, but don’t want him to. His lips form a seal around your cunt, and with a hard, unforgiving suck and wiggle of his tongue you shriek, fist his hair and shove his head down into the cushions, lifting your hips up despite his firm grip. It’s too much way too soon. Fuck him if he thinks he’s gonna get you squirting in this position… you’ll fucking die of mortification.

Wrench snarls as his lips unlatch and seeks to yank you back down; tongue so red it’s unnatural. 

“Shit-fuck… Wrench!” You gasp and shove him back down, … give it a rest… I can’t again, not like this.” 

“I can still feel my face, though,” he mumbles inside a damp inner thigh, worshipping the flesh wetly until you sigh and can’t help but sink back down to let him point fast reaching licks along your folds and… okay, maybe just a couple teasing brushes against your clit. He gets in several frantic swipes before tears sting in the corner of your eyes, forcing you to slide back and plunk your butt on his chest. Cooling splatters of cum meet the underside of your ass, and with a groan, you laugh, jiggling your ass in the stains.

“I guess… you were lying when you said,” you pause for a moment to catch your breath as he licks around his mouth and chin and as far up towards his nose as he can reach, “... you were gonna be careful about the jizz fountain - do you want a towel?”

“Fuck, no! That pain pill is in full swing, baby!” Wrench practically howls like a wolf at the moon and tugs you by the waist until your cunt bumps his chin, “... sit back down, and I’ll make your eyes water.”

You were gonna say no, but… fuck it, Wrench has a way of being too enticing and charming. 

With a yank on the nurse collar, you tug all the buttons loose, feeling your bare nipples pebble in the air and open the two halves of the silly nurse outfit until his eyes practically bulge. Wrench makes a fetching, come-hither noise in his throat, smacks your ass with a pop that makes you yip embarrassingly and grabs the heft of it, bringing you forward. He’s already talking mad shit, which is probably methodical on his part - knowing there’s only one quick way to shut him up - but you silence him with a face full of soft wetness anyway. You ride him like this until your trembling again… and again… time passing way too fast. 

Eventually, you’re halfway to your fourth… or fifth? crushing orgasm, bouncing happily and sweatily on his hard cock - Wrench’s thumb mashing over your clit - when the door upstairs slides open, and….

“... fuck, not again.”

You’ve both got some explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And thank you to the Anons for their requests. I didn't realize how long it's been since I last posted some of these muffins so expect another one shortly. If you have the time, please let me know what you think in the comment section below. Thanks! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/BS4uvMK)   
>  [CURIOUS Cat (for asks)](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)


End file.
